El Sinsajo para Siempre
by Hadelqui
Summary: Tercera parte de El renacer del Sinsajo. Tras ser secuestrada por la nieta de Snow, Katniss es torturada de maneras horribles. Peeta, que odia a los que tiene a su alrededor por dejar que se la lleven deberá aliarse con Gale, que los había traicionado con anterioridad, para conseguir salvar, no solo Katniss y a sus hijos, sino a todo Panem.
1. Introducción

**Introducción**

Los gritos se escuchaban por toda la instalación, poniendo la piel de gallina a quien los escuchaba. Por los pasillos resonaban los golpes y latigazos que Gale hacía estallar contra el cuerpo de Katniss, que no conseguía esconder su dolor a pesar de intentarlo.

Hacía varias semanas que estaba allí, sin embargo, para ella parecían haber pasado meses. Una vez finalizada la sesión, los guardias llevaron a Katniss a su celda, como cada día desde que había llegado.

Gale no tardó en ir a verla con una bandeja de comida. A parte de las heridas provocadas por las sesiones de tortura, él había notado que estaba muy pálida, y también se había fijado en que vomitaba prácticamente todo cuanto comía, y se desvanecía con frecuencia, pero lo achacó al dolor de sus heridas. Sin embargo, de algo estaba seguro, de continuar así no sobreviviría más de unos días.

Al principio, durante los primeros días de verla en aquel estado, pensó que todo era producto del desánimo y de la presión a la que se estaba viendo sometida, sin embargo, con el paso de los días, Gale encontró una enorme similitud con los síntomas que Katniss sintió durante los primeros meses de embarazo, cuando esperaba a Dandelion.

Una vez se aseguró de que los dejaban a solas y nadie más podía escucharlos, Gale le entregó la bandeja y esperó a que estuviera con el estómago lleno antes de abordar el tema.

-¿Como te encuentras?- Le preguntó Gale cuando ella ya llevaba media bandeja.

-¿A ti que te parece?- Le respondió ella con desgana- Apenas puedo moverme, me duele todo el cuerpo, y solo tengo ganas de que acabe todo de una vez para poder liberarme de este dolor- Gale no supo si se refería al dolor físico o al emocional.

-No puedes pensar así Katniss, tienes que luchar, debes hacerlo por tu hijo.

-¿Mi hijo? ¿A qué hijo te refieres?- Preguntó asustada al notar que hablaba en singular- Rye y Dandelion están a salvo... O al menos eso es lo que me dijiste.

-Lo están, nadie les ha hecho daño- Le aseguró de inmediato para tranquilizarla- Me refiero a tu otro hijo.

-No... No sé de que estás hablando- Katniss empezó a tartamudear de los nervios- Yo no tengo más hijos...

-Vamos Catnip, a mi no puedes engañarme- Le dijo con calma, esperando que ella se sincerara con él- Sé que estás embarazada.

-No lo estoy- Le aseguró de nuevo, esperando que él la creyera y dejara el tema- No estoy embarazada.

-Puedes decir lo que quieras, pero sé que lo estás, y cuanto más tardes en confirmármelo, más difícil me será ayudarte y más posibilidades hay de que Andrómeda se entere.

-¡No!- Gritó asustada. Acto seguido apartó la bandeja rápidamente y corrió a un rincón de la celda, donde echó todo el contenido de su estómago.

Gale se acercó a ella y la ayudó a mantenerse en pie hasta que hubo acabado. Entonces la llevó de nuevo hasta el lugar que estaba ocupando antes, en aquella cama incómoda y la tumbó, arrodillándose ante ella para quedar frente a frente.

-¿Cuanto tiempo pensabas que podrías ocultarlo?

-No lo sé- Confesó al fin- Tan solo sé que no puedo dejar que ella se entere.

-Yo puedo ayudarte a ello, Katniss, pero para eso debes confiar en mí- Le pidió, tomándole la mano- Sé que no me he ganado tu confianza, que me desprecias por lo que ocurrió durante la guerra con los externos, pero creo que te he demostrado que he cambiado y que estoy intentando ayudarte.

-Lo sé, ahora mismo eres el único que ha demostrado tener algo de compasión por mí- Dijo suspirando- De todas formas, dudo mucho que Andrómeda llegue a enterarse, desde que me trajisteis aquí supe que mi hijo no llegaría a ver el mundo, y supongo que lo oculté porque tarde o temprano habría desaparecido y así nadie se habría enterado.

-¿A qué te refieres?- Le preguntó Gale alarmado.

-A que llevo sangrando desde hace unos días, y es probable que mi hijo ya no esté en mi vientre- Una lágrima cayó por su mejilla- Y de seguir ahí, no creo que ni él ni mi cuerpo lo resistan mucho más.

-¿Sangrando?- Se preocupó- ¿Por qué no me lo has dicho antes?

-¿Para qué?- Respondió encogiéndose de hombros- Los dos sabemos que no hay nada que hacer- Katniss se secó la lágrima que había caído por su mejilla, se giró hacia la pared y se acurrucó en la cama- No le des vueltas, Gale, ambos sabemos que mi embarazo acabará en breve, lo sepa Andrómeda o no.

-Pero Katniss...

-Por favor, déjame sola- Le pidió sin emoción- No me siento bien y me gustaría descansar- Le pidió.

-Está bien.

Gale salió de la celda en silencio, sabiendo que si Katniss perdía a aquel bebé se dejaría vencer y todas las esperanzas de sacarla con vida de allí desaparecerían. Tenía que hacer algo, así que se dirigió a la habitación que ocupaba Andrómeda, donde ella estaba consultando algunos planos para sus futuros planes.

Al verlo entrar, Andrómeda se lanzó a su cuello y lo besó, queriendo fundirse en sus labios. Sin embargo, de inmediato notó como Gale no le devuelvía el beso.

-¿Qué te ocurre?- Preguntó alarmada por su falta de entusiasmo.

-Acabo de ver a Katniss- Le respondió con seriedad- Está muy mal- Dijo con una emoción que ella no supo interpretar.

-¿Y qué?- Preguntó enfadada- ¿No era ese el fin de todo esto? ¿Destruirla a ella? ¿Vengar a mi abuelo?- La furia se había hecho presa de ella, y miró a Gale con enfado- ¿Es qué a caso has vuelto a caer bajo su embrujo? ¿Sigues enamorado de ella?- Sin poder controlarse, comenzó a llorar y a tirar cuanto la rodeaba.

-¿Qué dices preciosa?- Le respondió rápidamente, viendo que si seguía creyendo eso y no la calmaba podría hacer alguna locura que los perjudicara a todos- No se trata de eso- La abrazó de inmediato y la apretó contra su pecho- ¿Cómo podría estar enamorado de la mujer que me traicionó y me hizo desgraciado?- Besó sus labios con delicadeza- No se trata de amor, cariño mío- Le aseguró- Si estoy así es porque esperaba poder hacerla sufrir durante mucho tiempo, y si continua en ese estado no durará más que unos días- La miró a los ojos- Por eso, estoy pensando que quizá deberíamos dejarla descansar unos días, e incluso curar alguna de sus heridas, solo las que estén peor, de esa forma, cuando esté recuperada podré ensañarme con más intensidad.

Andrómeda se quedó observándolo durante unos segundos, no sabiendo muy bien que hacer. Quería acabar con ella, lo deseaba, pero quería hacer feliz a su amado.

Gale se sentó en la cama que estaba a unos pasos de ellos, bajó sus pantalones y su ropa interior, dejando a la vista su miembro erecto. Andrómeda quedó maravillada por la insinuación del hombre que la volvía loca, y acto seguido, subió su falda, bajó su ropa interior y se acercó a él con una sonrisa pícara.

-¿Estás intentando sobornarme?- Preguntó juguetona.

-¿Yo?- Dijo con toda la sensualidad que pudo- Nada de eso- La cogió de la cintura y la subió a sus piernas, haciendo que sus sexos se rozaran- Tan solo quiero que mi gatita esté contenta- Y en un movimiento brusco y rápido se introdujo en ella.

-¡Gale!- Gritó cuando lo notó llegar a lo más profundo de su ser. Se agarró con fuerza a su cuello, mirándolo fijamente a los ojos, y al ver aquellas orbes observándola, supo que no podía negarle nada- Yo también quiero que tú estés contento- Dijo empezando a moverse sobre él lentamente- Y si lo que quieres es que se recupere un poco para hacerla sufrir por más tiempo, estoy de acuerdo.

-¿En serio?- Preguntó con lo que a ella le pareció ilusión, iluminándose su mirada. Andrómeda asintió para besar sus labios de inmediato- Oh, gatita, no sabes lo feliz que me haces.

Gale cogió sus caderas con fuerza y la ayudó a moverse más rápido, hasta que Andrómeda galopaba sobre él como si de un caballo se tratara. Cuando vio que ella estaba apunto de alcanzar el climax, aceleró sus movimientos y se aseguró de alcanzarlo con ella, dejándola completamente satisfecha y exhausta sobre la cama.

Gale esperó a su lado hasta que ella se hubo dormido, entonces se levantó y vistió rápidamente. Miró a aquella mujer con asco, se odiaba por acostarse con ella, pero ese era su castigo por todo lo que había hecho anteriormente. Apartando de su mente todos los pensamientos pesimistas, salió de allí y se dirigió en busca del único hombre de toda la instalación en quien podía confiar, el único que sabía que seguía siendo fiel al Sinsajo.

El doctor Aurelius había sido secuestrado antes de que comenzara todo, Andrómeda esperaba que le fuera útil para torturar a Katniss, quería que ella sufriera algo parecido a lo que le sucedió a Peeta cuando sufrió el secuestro tras el tercer vasallaje de los veinticinco. Desde el principio, Gale lo había puesto al tanto de su situación y de lo que pensaba hacer, así que el doctor había permanecido cautivo en silencio, esperando que llegado el momento pudiera servirle de ayuda al Sinsajo.

Gale hizo que lo acompañara por los pasillos y lo llevó hasta la celda donde se encontraba Katniss. Ella se sorprendió de encontrarlo allí, pero se abstuvo de decir ningún comentario, poco le importaba saber los motivos por los que aquel hombre estaba allí.

En silencio, el doctor curó las heridas que peor estaban y le alivió el dolor que sentía, pero hasta que Gale le dijo que comprobara como iba su embarazo el doctor no se atrevió a decir nada.

-¿Estás embarazada?- Ella asintió levemente- ¿Y has sido capaz de hacerle todas esas barbaridades estando así?

-Sabes que no he tenido otra opción- Intentó disculparse, aunque él mismo se odiaba por ello- Y no he estado seguro de su condición hasta hoy.

-¿Tú lo sabías?- Le preguntó a Katniss, ella asintió de nuevo- ¿Y por qué lo has permitido?

-¿Y qué iba a hacer? Soy una prisionera- Se encogió de hombros- Andrómeda no podía enterarse porque sino lo utilizaría para hacerme daño, y todos los presentes sabemos que es muy probable que no siga estando embarazada, y en caso de estarlo, como sigan las torturas no será por mucho tiempo- Acarició su vientre con pesar.

-¿Has notado algo fuera de lugar?

-Estoy sangrando- Le confesó, dejando resbalar sus lágrimas de angustia- Llevo días sangrando.

-Está bien, déjame comprobar como estás, ¿de acuerdo?- Ella asintió con resignación.

El doctor bajó los pantalones de Katniss y retiró su ropa interior, toda ensangrentada. Al ver la cantidad se asustó un poco, tal como Gale percibió en su mirada, pero ninguno dijo nada, no querían asustar a Katniss. El doctor introdujo su mano en la intimidad de Kaniss y palpó las condiciones en las que se encontraba, de inmediato notó el tapón mucoso que denotaba que había embarazo. Acto seguido sacó su mano, la limpió y buscó en su maletín con rapidez.

Katniss suspiró aliviada cuando notó como aquel médico salía de su interior, la exploración le había hecho daño. El doctor Aurelius sacó del maletín un aparato que ni Gale ni Katniss habían visto antes.

-Esto es un ecógrafo portátil, con él podremos ver como está el pequeño- Dijo mirando a su paciente- En principio el embarazo sigue su curso y no ha habido aborto, pero quiero saber en que condiciones está el niño, por si acaso.

Katniss entendió por su tono de voz de que tenía miedo de que el pequeño estuviera muerto dentro de ella. La sola idea de que eso fuera verdad le ponía la piel de gallina, pero permaneció en silencio a la espera.

El doctor colocó aquel aparato sobre el vientre de Katniss y de inmediato se encendió un holograma sobre él, mostrando lo que el aparato veía en el interior de ella. Katniss permaneció quieta y sin mirar el aparato, segura de que el doctor no iba a encontrar nada, prefería ahorrarse el disgusto mirando hacia la pared, sin embargo, Gale no apartó la vista de las imágenes.

Al principio todo era una gran mancha gris, no parecía haber nada, el doctor movió un poco más el aparato al tiempo que apretaba el vientre de Katniss, y por fin lo encontró.

-¡Ahí está!- Dijo con intensidad- Hemos encontrado la bolsa, eso es buena señal, quiere decir que no ha habido aborto- Parecía bastante optimista, Gale miró a Katniss sonriente, esperando que aquello le diera alguna esperanza, pero ella permanecía impasible mirando la pared- Ahora veamos como está el pequeño.

El aparato se deslizó por el vientre de Katniss, intentando localizar al pequeño, el doctor no tardó demasiado en hallarlo, así que una vez encontrado, se dedicó a buscar el latido. Con una sonrisa, puso el audio de aquel aparato y empezó a sonar un " _Pum, pum, pum, pum"_ muy acelerado que hizo que Katniss se girara hacia aquel holograma con los ojos llorosos.

-Eso es su corazón- Susurró, incapaz de creer que eso fuera posible- Sigue vivo.

-Si Katniss, el bebé no parece haber sufrido ningún daño durante las torturas- Le aseguró el doctor- Aun es muy pequeño y ha estado protegido.

-Gracias al cielo- Suspiró Gale mirando a Katniss- Aun no está todo perdido.

-¿Desde cuando sabes que estás embarazada Katniss?

-Hace algunas semanas- Dijo con la voz quebrada, sin saber como reaccionar- Peeta y yo estábamos esperando a que pasaran los primeros meses antes de hacerlo público, ni siquiera lo sabían los niños.

-¿Y sabiendo que estabas esperando un niño te has atrevido a participar en todo esto?- Preguntó Gale, dándose cuenta de lo que había hecho- ¿Es qué no tienes dos dedos de frente?

-¿Y tú te piensas que la nieta de Snow habría permitido que me quedara en casa?- Gale bajó la mirada mientras negaba- Además, no podía permanecer en casa sabiendo que mis hijos eran prisioneros de esa lunática.

-Eso ahora no importa- Aseguró el doctor, dando por zanjada la discusión- Lo importante ahora es que el embarazo vaya bien y que nadie lo note.

-He conseguido que Andrómeda cese en las torturas durante unos días, así podrás recuperarte un poco, y mientras yo intentaré acelerar las cosas, veré que puedo hacer para sacarte de aquí- Le explicó Gale, acariciando su mano- Pronto se acabará todo.

-Ojalá tengas razón, aunque no tengo muchas esperanzas- Respondió volviendo a girarse hacia la pared.

Gale y el doctor salieron, el hombre fue llevado de nuevo a su celda, aunque Gale dio órdenes de que todos los días lo llevaran a la de Katniss para que curara algunas de sus heridas por orden de Andrómeda. Después se dirigió a la sala de control y envió al operario que vigilaba a descansar, asegurándole que él tomaba el relevo.

En cuanto estuvo solo, se apresuró en buscar a Peeta y al grupo que había sobrevivido al ataque semanas atrás. Debían sacar a Katniss de allí, y debían hacerlo cuanto antes.

 **Hola, como ya dije, El renacer del Sinsajo iba a constar de tres partes, y este es el comienzo de la tercera. Espero que os guste y le déis una oportunidad.**

 **Si me dejáis vuestra opinión os lo agradeceré enormemente. Por si hay algún lector nuevo, esta historia no tiene sentido si no habéis leido antes El renacer del Sinsajo y El Sinsajo enjaulado.**

 **Nos leemos pronto**


	2. 1º Los celos de Andrómeda

**1º Los celos de Andrómeda**

Peeta corría lo más rápido que podía, hacía tan solo unos minutos había escuchado el sonido de algo metálico acercándose a donde estaba descansando. El resto de supervivientes, que se empeñaba en seguirlo a cada lado que iba, también corría, aunque ninguno sabía porque.

-¡Peeta, detente!- Escuchó que lo llamaba Haymitch- ¡Dinos que ocurre!

A pesar de su petición, Peeta continuó corriendo, poco le importaban las personas que corrían tras él, solo tenía una cosa en mente, recuperar a Katniss, a Dandelion y a Rye. Sin mirar atrás siguió corriendo, esperando que con el jaleo que armaban sus perseguidores, aquella cosa metálica que había escuchado no lo localizara.

De pronto, notó el peso de alguien sobre su espalda y no pudo evitar caer al suelo. Al intentar quitar a quien lo había derribado se percató de que era Johanna.

-¿Estás loco o qué?- Lo acusó enfadada- ¿Cómo se te ocurre salir corriendo en mitad de la noche sin avisarnos?

-¿Por qué tendría que avisar a nadie?- Le respondió con frialdad al tiempo que le daba un empujón para quitársela de encima- Yo viajo solo.

-¿Aun sigues con esas?- Dijo Johanna ofendida- ¿Crees que eres el único que sufre? ¡Todos hemos perdido a alguien!

-Por favor, Peeta- Le pidió Annie al llegar donde ellos estaban- Solo queremos recuperar a los niños, ellos no tienen la culpa de lo que hemos hecho nosotros.

-Mis hijos tampoco la tenían- Dijo con odio- Katniss tampoco la tenía, y no habéis dudado en entregarla, a pesar de no tener garantías de que os fueran a devolver a los niños- Apretó sus puños con fuerza, intentando controlar su rabia- Katniss arriesgo su vida en varias ocasiones, nos ayudó a todos, y vosotros se lo habéis pagado traicionándola- Miró a Haymitch a los ojos- Ella te quería como a un padre, los dos lo hacíamos, aun no puedo creer lo que has hecho.

-¿Y qué querías que hiciera Peeta?- Dijo desesperado, con el rostro compungido- Tiene a Julius, no podía hacer otra cosa.

-Podías habernos avisado, hubiéramos encontrado la forma de ayudarte.

-No podía arriesgar la vida de mi hijo- Dijo apesadumbrado, bajando la mirada avergonzado- Yo quiero a Katniss como mi propia hija, haría lo que fuera por ella, y sé que le he fallado, que os he fallado a los dos, pero no tenía más remedio- Volvió a levantar la mirada hacia el joven que años atrás había sido su vencedor- ¿Qué habrías hecho tú en mi lugar?

-No habría entregado a tu familia a cambio de la mía, de eso puedes estar seguro- Le dejo en tono despectivo.

-¿Y vas a castigar a todos esos niños, a sus familias, por lo que hemos hecho?

-Yo no voy a castigar a nadie, si queréis rescatarlos podéis hacerlo, pero sin mí- Le aseguró a Annie- No puedo confiar en ninguno de vosotros, da igual lo que digáis o hagáis- Se puso en pie de nuevo y los miró a todos con asco- No merecéis los sacrificios que Katniss hizo por vosotros, y espero vivir lo suficiente para ver como sufrís igual que estoy sufriendo yo.

Peeta les dio la espalda y comenzó a caminar de nuevo, cuando estuvo un poco alejado, aprovechando que la noche era cerrada, se desvió del camino y corrió de nuevo, esperando que esta vez no pudieran encontrarlo. Se paró bajo un saliente, quedando oculto de cualquiera que pasara cerca, y así pudo escuchar como aquella multitud comenzaba a correr, llamándolo a gritos, intentando encontrarle.

Sonrió al comprobar como las pisadas y los gritos se alejaban, esperó unos segundos más antes de emprender de nuevo la carrera. Salió y corrió lo más sigilosamente que podía, esperando que nadie lo encontrara o escuchara, aun no estaba seguro de si iba por el buen camino, pero debía seguir caminando, los aerodeslizadores que se habían llevado a Katniss habían tomado esa dirección y esa era la única pista que tenía.

Un ruido lo hizo detenerse de nuevo, se puso pálido cuando volvió a percibir aquel sonido mecánico muy cerca de él. Quiso correr pero no sabía hacia donde, no había ningún lugar al que acudir para guarecerse. Así que esperó, quedó en silencio observando su alrededor, sintiendo como aquel sonido se acercaba cada vez más.

De pronto, una esfera metálica se acercó a donde él estaba. Peeta se quedó mirándola durante varios segundos, hasta que está se desplegó y de su interior sacó un holo, con la imagen de Gale en grande.

-¿Gale?- Preguntó Peeta bastante sorprendido- ¿Has estado siguiéndome?

-Así es, tengo que hablar contigo.

-¿Qué ocurre?- Preguntó nervioso- ¿Está Katniss contigo?

-No en este momento, pero si, está en estas instalaciones- Le aseguró- Y es de ella de quien quiero hablarte.

-¿Qué le ocurre? ¿Está bien?

-No precisamente- Suspiró sonoramente- Como podrás suponer, Andrómeda no ha dejado de torturarla- Peeta asintió con tristeza- Ayer convencía a Andrómeda de que la dejara descansar unos días porque está muy débil, y me temo que su embarazo corre peligro.

-¿Lo sabes?- Le preguntó asustado.

-No te preocupes, Andrómeda no sabe nada- Le aseguró- No voy a dejar que ella se entere.

-No tardará en enterarse- Dijo Peeta empezando a sentir como sus lágrimas se agolpaban.

-Por eso he contactado contigo, para sacarla de aquí, junto a todos los niños que fueron secuestrados- Le dijo seriamente- Y de paso, acabar con ella de una vez por todas.

-¿Es que están vivos todos los niños?

-Absolutamente todos- Le aseguró- ¿Puedo contar contigo o estás demasiado cabreado con todos como para colaborar?

-Ahora mismo eres el único que no me ha mentido, si no puedo confiar en ti me he quedado solo.

-Me alegra saber que estás dispuesto a dejar nuestros problemas atrás- Dijo con sinceridad- Y siento tener que decirte que vamos a necesitar a todos los que entregaron a Katniss.

-¿Quieres que trabaje con ellos después de lo que ha sucedido?

-Es lo mejor, tú solo no podrás ayudar a los niños y adentrarte en las instalaciones- Le aseguró- Necesitamos que ellos nos ayuden.

-Está bien, lo que sea por salvar a mi familia.

-Así se habla- Respondió Gale contento- Ahora sal y ve hacia el sur, cuando llegues al río, síguelo a contra corriente, solo entonces hayaréis la cabaña donde están los niños- Le explicó- Los niños saben como entrar, ellos os indicarán el camino por el que salieron.

-Está bien, pero ¿con qué pretendes que nos enfrentemos a los guardias de Andrómeda? La mayoría de los que están intentando seguirme no saben nada de combatir.

-Tú ve a la cabaña, allí encontrarás todo lo que necesitas- Se escuchó un ruido desde el lugar donde estaba Gale- Debo dejarte, espero que nos veamos pronto- Aquel holo se apagó y todo se quedó en silencio.

Peeta se quedó mirando aquel aparato metálico durante unos minutos, repasando lo que debía hacer en su cabeza. Suspiró con resignación antes de ponerse en pie y encaminarse hacia donde Gale le había indicado, sabía que los demás lo estaban buscando y que no tardarían en encontrarle si se quedaba cerca del camino.

Decidió no pensar en ello, todo eso era necesario para salvar a sus hijos, y con suerte a Katniss.

 _ **-/ &\\-**_

Al escuchar sonidos cerca de él cortó la comunicación de inmediato, temiendo que alguien pudiera verlo y descubrirlo. Rápidamente se alejó de la zona de cámaras y se dirigió a la celda de Katniss para comprobar como se encontraba.

Caminó con seriedad, no sabía muy bien como comportarse con ella, después de todo, su situación era muy complicada.

Cuando llegó al lugar donde él se encontraba, Gale se quedó en silencio, Katniss estaba profundamente dormida de lado sobre el destartalado colchón, su mano permanecía apoyada sobre su abdomen, y en su rostro reflejaba el dolor y el cansancio que llevaba acumulado.

-Lo lamento Katniss- Dijo en alto, sabiendo que ella no podía escucharlo- Lamento que tengas que pasar por esto, pero no hay más remedio- Suspiró sonoramente- Ojalá las cosas fueran distintas, ojalá tu me correspondieras, pero eso no ocurrirá jamás- Cerró los ojos con fuerza- ¿Por qué no puedes amarme Katniss? ¿Por qué tienen que ser así las cosas?- Con desesperación, se agarró la cabeza, intentando no gritar y despertarla- Ahora ya da igual, las cosas son como son, y yo jamás podré tenerte como quiero- Bajó los brazos y abrió los ojos- Todo esto lo hago porque te quiero Katniss, ojalá pudieras verlo desde mi perspectiva- Apretó los puños unos segundos y luego los abrió- Dulces sueños mi amor.

Tan absorto estaba Gale en la imagen de la joven a la que amaba desde lo más profundo de su ser que no se percató de que Andrómeda lo observaba a él desde un lugar oscuro. Cuando Gale se hubo alejado, Andrómeda fue hasta la misma celda que había estado mirando él, ver el rostro de la mujer que ocupaba el corazón de su amado Gale le hizo hervir la sangre, y perdió el control.

Se internó en la celda y tiró de Katniss cogiéndola de los pelos, la tiró al suelo y sin compasión comenzó a propinarle patadas con toda la fuerza que podía. Los golpes iban dirigidos a su rostro, a sus costillas y a su abdomen, haciendo que esta gritara de dolor.

-¡Maldita zorra! ¡Te odio! ¡Te odio! ¡Te odio!- Gritó con rabia- ¡Voy a acabar contigo!

Los gritos de dolor de Katniss y los insultos de Andrómeda hicieron que todos los que permanecían cerca se acercaran para comprobar que sucedía, entre ellos estaba Gale. Al ver lo que estaba haciendo aquella psicópata, corrió a cogerla y apartarla.

-¡Suéltame! ¡Voy a acabar con ella!

-¡Ya basta!- Gritó Gale, teniendo dificultades para apartarla- Traer al doctor Aurelius y que cure sus heridas- Les indicó a los guardias mientras se llevaba a una colérica Andrómeda a rastras.

A pesar de tener más fuerza que ella, Gale tuvo dificultades para contenerla y apartarla de aquel lugar. Mientras tiraba de ella podía escuchar como gritaba todo tipo de insultos y amenazas hacia Katniss.

Una vez consiguió llevarla a su habitación, cerró la puerta y la sentó en la cama, mirándola fijamente mientras la sujetaba para que se estuviera quieta.

-¿Sé puede saber a que ha venido eso?

-¡Suéltame traidor!- Gritó mientras empezaba a llorar- ¡No eres más que un mentiroso!-Por un momento Gale pensó que lo había descubierto- ¿Como puedes decirme que me amas cuando aun la amas a ella?- Dijo antes de derrumbarse por completo y llorar con desesperación.

Gale sintió un gran alivio al comprobar que tan solo tenía un ataque de celos, así que se decidió para decirle lo que ella necesitaba.

-¿Por qué dices eso?

-¡Te he escuchado!- Le dijo desesperada- ¡Has dicho que la amabas!

-Es cierto lo he dicho- Se arrodilló ante ella, y tomó su rostro entre las manos- No puedo evitar quererla, creo que una parte de mí siempre la querrá- Dijo con tristeza- Pero eso no es impedimento para que te ame a ti- Le dijo mientras acariciaba su mejilla con los pulgares- A pesar de que sigo sintiendo algo por ella, ¿al lado de quien estoy? ¿Con quien comparto mi cama? ¿A quien van dirigidos todos mis besos?

-A mi- Dijo en un susurro.

-Es cierto que Katniss sigue estando en mi corazón, pero tú estás sacándola con cada beso que me das, con cada caricia que me dedicas- Besó levemente su frente- Sabes que te quiero, te lo he demostrado, al igual que también has visto que estoy contigo y te apoyo al 100%, así que por favor te pido que no dudes de mí, no quiero que por mi estúpido corazón perdamos lo que tenemos y confíes en mi.

-Confío en ti- Dijo lanzándose a su cuello y devorando sus labios.

Ante la inseguridad de Andrómeda, Gale se dio cuenta de que debía demostrarle que ella era importante, que solo así se convencería de que no era un traidor. Sin soltar sus labios, la tomó en volandas y la depositó en el lecho, levantó su falda, desabrochó su pantalón y de inmediato se introdujo en ella.

-Tú eres la única que provoca esta reacción en mí- Le aseguró mientras la poseía salvajemente, como le gustaba a ella- Solo contigo soy capaz de entregarme así.

-Lo sé…- Respondió con dificultad entre gemidos.

-Jamás vuelvas a dudar de mí- Dijo acelerando el ritmo, haciendo que ella apenas pudiera respirar ante ese ritmo frenético. Y cuando parecía que ya no podía más, él explotó dentro de ella, llevándola a lo más alto, estallando con él en el más absoluto placer.

Ambos quedaron en la cama, él sobre ella, que lo mantenía dentro con sus piernas enroscadas en su fuerte cintura. Andrómeda levantó las manos y tomó el rostro de Gale, obligándolo a mirarla a los ojos.

-Lamento haberme puesto así, pero no pude evitarlo, cuando te escuché decir que aun la querías temí que me estuvieras engañando- Acarició con suavidad su mejilla- Ahora me siento como una tonta- Acurrucó su cabeza en el pecho de Gale- Tú y yo nos pertenecemos, y cuando acabemos con ella definitivamente no habrá nada que se interponga en nuestro camino.

-¿Estás queriendo decirme algo?

-Sé que te dije que iba a esperar un poco y que la dejaría descansar para que pudieras entretenerte torturándola, pero no puedo- Le confesó- Los celos me pueden, así que quiero que acabemos con ella cuanto antes.

-Si es lo que quieres- Dijo lo más inexpresivo posible.

-Es lo que quiero- Terminó besándolo y abrazándolo- Quiero que solo seas mío.

Gale dejó que ella se acomodara en su regazo, pero en su interior empezaba a sentir que sus planes corrían serio peligro.

 **Hola,**

 **perdón por la tardanza, la verdad es que apenas he podido sentarme al ordenador, mi bebé es muy demandante y no consigo despegármelo, pero voy a intentar sentarme un poco cada semana, a ver si puedo subir más seguido. Según el tiempo del que disponga veré lo larga que hago esta tercera parte.**

 **Aunque por la tardanza no lo merezco, me vendría genial que me dijerais que opináis y de paso, si a alguien se le ocurre alguna idea para meter en la trama puede decirla, todas las ideas son bien recibidas.**

 **Espero que esta parte no os decepcione.**

 **Nos leemos pronto**


End file.
